


Finally

by mothdruid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Reiner Braun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, M/M, Omega Bertolt Hoover, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothdruid/pseuds/mothdruid
Summary: Bertholdt's heat starts, reminding him that he still isn't mated. His boyfriend, Reiner, fixes that after years of holding back.
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	Finally

Bertholdt whined as he felt a foreign yet familiar heat swell in his abdomen.  _ Heat. _ He knew that time of the season was approaching. Bertholdt tended to just push things like that off until they were beating at his front door. He quickly finished up cleaning off his kitchen table, moving to his bedroom. Slick was already starting to produce in an ungodly amount, making his walk down the hallway a little awkward. Bertholdt checked his phone before stripping his pants off.  _ 4.57pm. _ Reiner would be getting home relatively soon. 

Reiner worked at a local gym, about five minutes away, as a trainer. Bertholdt’s mind was starting to get hazed over by the heat. He needed Reiner to get home now. Bertholdt moved to the bed, shedding his shirt off in the process. His body was starting to get fully heated with sexual desire. Slick was starting to leak more as he moved his long legs around on the bed. Heats always made things uncomfortable for him. Even laying on his back, looking at the ceiling was uncomfortable. 

His back arched up off the bed as the first intense wave of desire surged through his body. Bertholdt whimpered at the thought of Reiner knotting him hard. Moaning at the thought of Reiner possibly marking him this time. They had lived together for two years now, dating for five years, friends since childhood. 

Bertholdt knew from a young age that Reiner was his Alpha, and him Reiner’s Omega. Even though they both knew, the actual process of claiming each other had never happened. Reiner always said he wanted it to be for a special time. Bertholdt was starting to get impatient about it though, and he was normally the patient one. Bertholdt needed it, he knew that if he was marked and his hormones knew he was mated it would help his heats. His heats were always intense, even more so now that he had someone to help him with them. 

Bert’s insides cried out, his hands roaming all over his body. A hand slipped under his own shirt, starting to play with one of his nipples, causing more stimulation. It’s not that he wanted to cause more stimulation, his body was just asking for it. He felt his blush crawl from his cheeks to his necks, sexual pleasure had always been an awkward thing for himself. His other hand moved down to palm himself. Bert wanted to save his full sexual pleasure for when Reiner got home. His hips rolled up once he started to palm himself. Relieving some pressure was a must in his current state, whether Reiner was here or not. 

It felt like an eternity of writhing in sexual pain until he heard the door open. His hips stilled at the thought of Reiner finally being home. The thud of a gym bag was heard clearly over his quick breathing, followed by swift footsteps coming down the hallway. Bertholdt knew that he was actively producing that intoxicating scent that drove Alpha’s wild. His mouth was dry, open wide, and taking in heavy breaths. The sound of the bedroom door opening was so quiet compared to his moans. Bertholdt tilted his head slightly to see Reiner staring at him intently from the doorway. 

"Fuck, Bert, you look so good." Reiner rushed to the bed, knowing that Bertholdt needed him immediately. He could feel the blood rushing to his cock, getting ready for the first of their many rounds to come. Reiner was always so kind when it came to being intimate, but during a heat or rut was a completely different story. Bertholdt threw his head back, signalling to Reiner that he needed him. Catching the hint, Reiner moved quickly, caressing Bertholdt's face and body. Bertholdt whined at the contact feeling his heat swelling up again. He needed Reiner's knot now. Reiner leaned down connecting their lips. Bertholdt gripped his sweaty gym shirt, pulling at it, eventually moving his hands underneath to feel his Alpha's toned body. 

Reiner smirked, pulling back from the kiss. “So needy.” He draped his body over Bertholdt's, making sure to connect their hips, applying pressure by rolling his hips. Reiner's hands quickly grabbed Bertholdt's chest from overtop his shirt. Bertholdt rolled his hips back against Reiner's, needing some form of relief. He felt Reiner move a thumb over one of his nipples, keening at the feeling. Reiner looked down at his boyfriend, taking in his rosy red cheeks and dilated pupils. Reiner slid a thumb underneath the band of Bertholdt’s boxer briefs, starting to ease them down. Reiner was amazed at the sight of Bertholdt’s briefs completely soaked in his own slick. He moved a hand down to where Bertholdt was producing slick. running a finger tip over his hole. Bertholdt gasped loudly, pushing his hips downward trying to get Reiner’s finger inside of him. Reiner gripped Bertholdt’s hips hard, stilling them. Reiner leaned in close, nipping the space right below Bert’s ear.

“Bert, baby, I want to make you feel good. If you keep acting like this you won’t get anything from me.” Reiner knew he was speaking a lie, he was never able to resist Bertholdt like this. Bertholdt whined, shooting Reiner the side eye he was famous for. Feeling Reiner’s finger rub against his hole, moving the slick around. Bertholdt was starting to get sick of how Reiner was acting. He needed his knot now to subdue his heat. Bert gripped Reiner’s shirt roughly, pulling Reiner closer to him. 

“Fuck me.  _ Now. _ ” Reiner loved when Bertholdt got bossy, it wasn’t often that he started giving commands. Reiner immediately drove his middle finger deep inside of Bertholdt, smiling as the taller male arched his back off the bed. After moaning loudly at the barely filling sensation Bertholdt tilted his head to the side, looking away from Reiner. His eyes squinted down at Bertholdt, something was off. He started moving his finger in and out, watching Bert bring a hand over his mouth while refusing to look at him.

“What?” Bertholdt felt a second finger join, Reiner now scissoring them. He whined, not being able to hold in all of his noises anymore. Bertholdt’s hips started moving, fucking himself on Reiner’s fingers. It wasn’t what he wanted, but it helped. Bertholdt wasn’t in the mood for this right now though, maybe later during round two or three. He whipped his head back, facing Reiner with a new fierce look in his eyes. 

“I said for you to fuck me now.” Reiner felt something spark inside of him. God, Bert was so needy during this heat. Bertholdt felt empty suddenly, realising that Reiner’s fingers were now absent. He watched as Reiner pulled back from him, shucking his tight athletic shirt off. Bertholdt marveled at his boyfriend’s body for a brief moment, before feeling Reiner’s hands back on his hips. Reiner gripped Bert’s hips flipping him over harshly. Bert moaned at the thought of what was about to happen.  _ Smack. _ Bertholdt gasped at the sudden tingling he felt against his ass. He whipped his head around only for Reiner’s hand to grip his hair and force it back forward. 

“You’re being pretty bossy for the one needing me.” A shiver ran down Bertholdt’s spine as Reiner’s voice dropped a little lower. Bertholdt whined, pushing his hips back against Reiner’s stilled clothed hips. Reiner started pushing Bertholdt’s shirt up his back, signalling for it to be removed. Bertholdt removed his shirt, keeping it tight in his hands.  _ Smack. _ “You’re gonna let me do what I want to do now.” 

Bertholdt nodded as the heat in his abdomen swelled. His cock was sore and leaking precum. He needed a release soon or else he would break down. Reiner pushed two fingers back deep into Bertholdt, letting himself get engulfed in Bert’s scent. It was sweet and intoxicating. He scissored Bert open for a little longer, kneading his ass as well. Once Reiner felt like he had stretched Bertholdt open enough, he removed his shorts and boxer briefs. His girthy cock was standing proudly, red and leaking precum. Bertholdt whined at the feeling of being empty and more slick being produced. He looked back seeing Reiner completely naked now. The blush on his cheeks had already started slowly climbing down his neck to his chest. One of the cutest things Reiner saw in Bertholdt was his blush, always creeping to unseen places in the best of times. Reiner pumped his cock a few times, spreading precum even though he wouldn’t need it. Bertholdt always got insanely slick during his heats, which wasn’t something Reiner was complaining about. 

“Ready baby?” Bertholdt shook his head while pushing his hips back, trying to get onto Reiner’s cock. Reiner leaned into Bert’s actions, letting Bertholdt take control a little. Bert felt the head of Reiner’s cock nudge against his hole, causing him to arch his back dangerously. Reiner marveled at the sight in front of him. His boyfriend, ass spread open and wet enough for three rounds. Reiner bit his lower lip as he felt Bertholdt ease himself onto his cock. Watching Bertholdt use him during his heats always felt like some type of dream. 

Bertholdt sighed at the small amount of sudden relief he got from having Reiner inside of him. Bertholdt moaned loudly once he took in all of Reiner’s thick cock. Bottoming out inside of Bertholdt was something close to heaven for Reiner. The warmth Bert produced was unreal and drove him insane. Reiner put his hands on Bertholdt’s hips leaning over his body, nipping at the base of his neck. Reiner pulled out a little and slowly pushed back into Bertholdt, testing the waters at first. Bertholdt felt a swell of heat again, moving a hand down to his own cock as he forcefully pushed back on Reiner’s cock. 

“P-please, Reiner!” That was all Reiner needed, slamming into Bertholdt a brutal force. Bertholdt cried out, finally getting what he had wanted. Reiner kept up a brutal pace, making sure Bertholdt was getting what he needed. Bertholdt brought a hand up, threading it through Reiner’s hair, gripping it tightly. One of Reiner’s hands came around, swatting away Bertholdt’s own hand from his cock. Reiner wanted him to come from him and him only. Reiner eventually paused his brutal pace only to be rewarded by a high pitched whine. 

“On top now, want to see you work for it.” Bertholdt eagerly nodded his head, reluctantly pulling himself off Reiner. Reiner sat at the head of the bed, smiling when Bertholdt slinked his way into his lap. Reiner kissed Bert’s cheek, placing one hand on his hips, the other running a thumb over the kissed cheek. Bertholdt lined himself up with Reiner’s cock, sinking down quickly wanting to be filled back up by his Alpha. Reiner leaned his head against Bertholdt’s chest as he let out a shaky breath. The heat consuming him almost made his knot pop immediately. Reiner loved it when Bertholdt rode him, plus it was the most comfortable spot after knotting. Bertholdt’s thighs started moving his body, hands now on Reiner’s chest.

“Ah.. fuck, it’s so deep..” Bertholdt loved this position, always causing him to get the most out of Reiner’s girth. Bertholdt let out moans as he rode Reiner, blush completely covering his chest now. Reiner gripped Bertholdt’s hips, helping him with his movements while panting and grunting. He watched as Bert’s powerful thighs picked him up and slammed him back down. Reiner leaned into Bertholdt, licking at his nape. Reiner wanted to mate Bertholdt so badly, he wanted to ever since they met. During times like these, whether heat or rut, made Reiner question why he hadn’t yet. Reiner felt Bert’s pace slow a little. “Please, Reiner. You and I both want it.” 

Reiner moaned at the idea, them finally being able to possibly have kids and have a completed bond. Reiner thrusted up into Bertholdt, feeling his knot start to swell. Bertholdt gasped as he felt Reiner’s knot start to catch on his hole. Bertholdt licked the nape of Reiner’s own neck signalling he would be ready if Reiner was ready. Reiner’s grip was dangerously tight on Bert's hips, they both knew there would be bruises by the end of the week. The familiar tightening in Bertholdt’s stomach started to appear, signalling he wouldn’t make it much longer. Reiner brought a hand to Bert’s cock, jerking him off as he thrusted up into him. Bertholdt gently bit Reiner’s nape, a whine passing his lips as he did. Reiner flattened his tongue against Bertholdt’s nape while feeling the tightening of his own stomach. 

“I’m not gonna last.” Bertholdt whimpered out against Reiner’s neck. 

“Let’s do it.” Reiner bite deep into Bertholdt’s nape, Bertholdt doing the same to Reiner. The tightening in their stomachs snapped causing Bertholdt to come all over Reiner’s chest. Reiner’s knot fully formed, locking him inside of Bertholdt as he pumped him full of his seed. Bertholdt whimpered at the feeling of being full of more than just Reiner’s cock. Reiner moved a hand to slowly start caressing Bertholdt’s back, kissing and licking at Bertholdt’s new mating mark. Bertholdt reciprocated the action to Reiner’s new mark. 

Reiner nuzzled his face into Bertholdt’s neck, feeling a second wave of cum pump inside of him. Bertholdt whined at the sensation but moved slightly, kissing Reiner’s cheek multiple times. Bertholdt’s heat had subsided for now, giving him a sense of sane mind again. Reiner’s fingertips continued to graze Bert’s skin in a comforting and soft manner. “This is gonna be an interesting heat.” 

Reiner smiled at the comment. “Yeah, it will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first alpha/omega fic soo sorry if it's trash.


End file.
